


Алмазная пыль зимы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон просыпается ночью в пустой постели. Куда подевался его безумный гений?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Алмазная пыль зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Diamond Dust Of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641593) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Проснувшись, Джон, не открывая глаз, попытался нашарить рукой Шерлока, которого, как ему казалось, он обязательно найдёт. Наткнувшись лишь на пустые, холодные простыни, он сонно моргнул, поднял голову и оглядел комнату.

На этот раз они спали в комнате Шерлока, так как Джон слишком устал, чтобы подняться наверх и лечь в свою постель. Он знал, что в конце концов эта комната станет их общей, так как они решили, что секс и совместный сон теперь _определённо_ являются частью их отношений. 

Джона потрясла мысль о том, что с тех пор прошло чуть меньше четырёх месяцев. Задумавшись над тем, что такое четырёхмесячные годовщины, он встал с кровати и побрёл из спальни; его шаги были тяжёлыми от усталости.

Он не слышал скрипки, когда шёл по коридору − обычно это говорило о том, что Шерлок не очень хорошо провёл ночь, вместо этого был встречен нарастающим холодом.

− Чёрт возьми, Шерлок. У нас открыто окно? − спросил Джон, потирая руки и дрожа, когда подошёл к своему сумасшедшему гению, который сидел на подоконнике, высунув голову из окна. В гостиной было темно, и силуэт Шерлока очерчивал оранжево-розовый свет уличных фонарей.

Шерлок нырнул обратно с улыбкой на лице. − Джон, − воскликнул он взволнованно, − идёт снег.

Джон усмехнулся, глядя на белые хлопья на тёмных кудрях Шерлока, едва освещённых светом, пробивающимся из-за его спины.

− Я это вижу, − Джон улыбнулся, присоединившись к Шерлоку и тоже выглянув из окна.

Улица была пуста в этот час − это не было нормой, но когда было так холодно, люди обычно оставались дома − и идеальный слой белого покрывал улицу и тротуары внизу. Это были лёгкие хлопья снега, изменившие обычный резкий неоновый оранжевый свет уличных фонарей на приятный нежно-розовый.

Когда снегопад был настолько сильным, создавая почти туманную атмосферу, было трудно сказать, как всё будет сверкать на свету. Но Джон знал, что когда снегопад немного утихнет, можно будет увидеть невозможное сияние, исходящее от всего вокруг, будто присыпанного алмазной пылью, добавляя новую красоту к сцене, которая иначе была бы довольно скучной. Действительно, зимняя страна чудес.

Джон откинул голову назад, совершенно замёрзший, но не в силах подавить смех, когда Шерлок стряхнул с себя снежинки, которые, должно быть, теперь покрывали и его собственные волосы.

Прежде чем Джон успел попросить его закрыть окно, чтобы они не замёрзли до смерти, Шерлок опустил голову и прижался губами к его губам в нежном поцелуе. 

Джон снова усмехнулся в ответ на поцелуй, открыв рот, и Шерлок полностью ухватился за эту возможность. 

Джон почувствовал вкус зубной пасты и, хотя старался не обращать на кое-что внимание, всё же не смог не отстраниться. Шерлок потянулся за ним, страстно желая ещё. Джон несколько раз быстро и успокаивающе клюнул его в губы, прежде чем улыбнуться. Шерлок ласково улыбнулся в ответ.

− Ты что, курил? − тихо спросил Джон, чувствуя, как его брови озабоченно опускаются. Если Шерлок курил, то он, скорее всего, пытался решить проблему, из-за которой был слишком напряжён, чтобы думать правильно. Это, или он был просто слишком напряжён в целом. 

Шерлок прижался лбом к лбу Джона и кивнул. 

− Так и было... − признался он немного смущённо, прежде чем прикусить нижнюю губу. Глаза его блестели от возбуждения. − Но потом пошёл снег.

Улыбнувшись, Джон изогнул бровь. − О... немного снега заставит тебя бросить курить, не так ли? Ну тогда, − он обнял Шерлока за талию, − я могу придумать несколько мест, куда мы могли бы переехать.

− А? − Улыбнувшись, Шерлок быстро его поцеловал.

− М-м-м... − довольно замычал Джон, притягивая Шерлока к себе, чтобы ещё раз прижаться губами. Он потёрся щетинистой щекой о гладкую щеку Шерлока − честно говоря, у этого человека никогда не было пятичасовой тени. − Антарктида находится на вершине списка. − Он отстранился, чтобы увидеть смешинки в глазах Шерлока.

− Ты знаешь, что есть и другие места, где постоянно идёт снег, но они гораздо менее отдалённые? Что за дела у нас там будут? − Шерлок приподнял бровь.

− Чёрт бы побрал эти дела, − заворчал Джон, и Шерлок издал притворный вздох. − Чем дальше, тем лучше. Если бы я мог, ты был бы только моим.

− Но... − Шерлок выглядел искренне озадаченным, − ты _действительно_ полностью завладел мной.

Джон рассмеялся, находя выражение лица своего партнёра весьма очаровательным. − Я люблю тебя, − прошептал он, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Шерлок смотрел так, что Джон мог увидеть абсурдное количество мыслей, проносящихся в его голове, будто его глаза были вроде тех старых считывателей микрофильмов, которые заставляли Джона страдать морской болезнью в школе. Они позволяли ему заглянуть в Чертоги разума Шерлока. Среди вспышек эмоций, которые Джон успел уловить до того, как они прошли мимо, удивление и шок оказались самыми заметными. 

И его лицо... Боже, его лицо... Это удивление выразилось в мягкости его улыбки, а потрясение − в тихой «о», слетевшей с его губ. И Джон заметил, что в складке между его бровями мелькнуло недоверие. 

Шерлок всегда становился таким, когда Джон говорил ему, что любит его. Несмотря на то, что он повторял это несколько раз в день в течение последних четырёх месяцев, будто никак не мог насытиться этим. С того самого первого дня... когда Шерлок оказался слишком близок к цели, и пуля пролетела мимо, вырвав кусок из его пальто от Belstaff, но, к счастью, оставив Шерлока только с царапиной. Джон решил, что больше не сможет сдерживаться. Нельзя было рисковать, что Шерлок никогда не услышит от Джона этих слов. И поэтому он просто их сказал. Прямо здесь и сейчас, пока Шерлок сидел на заднем бампере машины скорой помощи и ворчал. Они были не одни, но Джон всё равно это сказал. Перед медперсоналом. Прямо перед Грегом. Чёрт, даже Салли Донован и Андерсон были там. Шерлок бросил на него почти насмешливый взгляд, а затем улыбнулся так, как Джон никогда раньше не видел. И поэтому Джон решил, что он просто продолжит это говорить.

− Я тоже, − тихо выдохнул Шерлок, покачиваясь, как пьяный. − Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джон улыбнулся: − Я знаю, глупый мерзавец. А теперь иди сюда.

Они целовались перед открытым окном, снег падал снаружи мягкими хлопьями, а розовое сияние уличных фонарей обрисовывало их. Джон забыл, как ему холодно. Всё, что он мог чувствовать − это тепло губ Шерлока и тепло, исходящее и пульсирующее в его сердце.

Снег падал снаружи, совершенно не подозревая о двух мужчинах, которых он собрал вместе этой ночью, чтобы понаблюдать за медленным снегопадом, и обо всех людях в Лондоне, которые решили посмотреть из своих окон на всю эту красоту. 

Снег продолжал падать. Шерлок и Джон продолжали целоваться. Всё было мягким, сияющим и окрашенным в розовый цвет. Это был момент, кристаллизованный во времени, покрытый алмазной пылью зимы. Это был момент, который Джон Ватсон никогда, никогда не забудет.


End file.
